ANOTHER ONE
by Her Paws
Summary: An AU of two tortured souls on a quest of vengeance for the brutal murder of their loved ones by the serial killer, RedJohn. But sparks begin to fly, and Agent Lisbon is none to be distracted ever again, it's up to Patrick Jane to fight two wars, one on RJ and the other on her heart, teaching her how to Love and Hurt.
1. PROLOGUE

**_DISCLAIMER: __ I OWN A DOG, A DICTIONARY, PHONE AND OTHER THINGS, BUT NOT THE MENTALIST._**

**_PROLOGUE_**

_'__Dr Powers, Daniel Powers, we met while I was pulling out a bullet from your arm, although you were unconscious' the man with the warm brown eyes said with a smile. He had brown hair that was neatly styled, long legs that looks confident, capable hands, and a laughter that was as beautiful as the mouth used. He was a decent attractive guy, and Teresa Lisbon is yet to know he had a part in her story. _

_Everything became hazy, she's floating in darkness._

_Dr Powers was abducted by a serial killer she had hunted for two years now, Red John. Teresa Lisbon is a new fascination to him, and she being distracted by the doctor whom she has been dating for 8months now and engaged for 3 days was a bad move in his game plan for the Agent. He had plans, he had games to play with this Firecracker, and nothing can spoil his plans, that was why he had abducted the doctor during his next shift at the hospital, not long after he proposed to Agent Lisbon and she accepted. He had used his connections and brought the doctor down to a basement, where he opened a vein and left him bleeding._

_The blood, the bounded hands, the same clothes he had been in when he proposed had become crumpled, dirty and unrecognizable, there were signs he had struggled to be alive. She had entered the basement after 3 good days of Daniel missing, and that was the sight she was welcomed to. Her heart has stopped, he has to wake up, I never got to tell him what I want the wedding to be like, we have to decide on things, but as she reach to touch him her heart started spiralling out of control …..no, no, Daniel, n o!_

She wakes up with a shriek and the same pounding heart she had in the nightmare. It's been 4 years since it actually happened, but everytime she sees It, its still as real ever.

Taking a gulp of water from the glass of cup she always keeps on the nightstand, she got up from the bed ready to go for her morning run before Its time to go to the CBI and catch all the bastards who think they all are gods and can take life as they want, she wouldn't stop, she cant stop, maybe she could rest when Red John is caught, but before then, she has creeps to catch!

**_AUTHORS NOTE_**

**_I'm trying this for the first time, so forgive any mistakes and please leave a honest review no matter how brutal it is, I'll appreciate it. _**

**_p.s; I DESPERATELY NEED A BETA READER PLEASE...CONTACT AND HELP ME HERE. FOREVER, THE MENTALIST._**

**_ENABS._**


	2. Chapter 1

**_A/N: I'M BACK WITH THE FIRST CHAPTER. I STILL HAVE SECOND DOUBTS ABOUT CONTINUING, BUT I HOPE TO GET YOUR FEEDBACK FIRST INORDER TO KNOW IF I'M STILL ON THE RIGHT PART._**

**_Thanks to those who took time to review and follow; Nic73, LouiseKurylo and ClariceStarlingLecter. This is for you guys!_**

**_DISCLAIMER: The numbers of zeros in my account will show that I have no ownership to anything as amazing as The Mentalist or its characters. Its still in my wishlist ._**

**CHAPTER ONE **

'We're up! Cho, you're with me. Van Pelt get me whatever you can on the school's campus, I don't care how exclusive they are, I want all!' every agent on the SCU scruffle on their feet as Lisbon gave her orders, while Agent Rigsby who was left out of the assignment stood helplessly in the middle of the hall.

"boss, what about me?" he asked confusedly

With no much attention to him, Lisbon kept on walking and replied with her back to him " Stay here!" with that she entered the now opened elevator, not giving Agent Rigsby a second glance or thought.

"Did I do something?" he asked no one in particular.

"Just relax, you know she might have her own reasons of wanting you to be here" with her eyes still fixed on the computer, trying to go through any impossible wall in getting what Lisbon wants. She gives him a glance and throws him an apple "C'mon, lighten Up Wayne"

" Yeah, Okay" he mumbled with a big bite of apple already in his mouth.

….

" Are you okay?" The Stoic Asian Agent asked as they both stood outside the crime scene, the library of the School

Lisbon remained silent

" Okay, then" he said and moved inside to meet the new victim to the act of Violence.

The new Victim is a Child. A 19 year old English major, with brown beautiful hair and an angelic face. Looking at her face, you would think she's peacefully asleep, but looking over her body and the book soaked in her blood shows the gruesomeness of it all. The fact that the girl had a future, a mother, a father maybe, a boyfriend, a friend, or maybe a roommate that really liked her made Lisbon want to really catch this bastard.

Lisbon inspected the body and said a little prayer to the young lost soul of this girl. May her family find peace, may every one who loves her and care about her not be destroyed, but comforted.

"The victim's name is Lily James, found by the guards this morning. They were sure she wasn't here last night before they locked the Library" the cop holding the fort said

Lisbon wore her gloves and picked the soaked book 'Molliere: The Miser' looking at the page and bagging it as evidence "Who would kill a fellow student in a library? Why not wait for her in a dark place or in a crowded party to attack her, why here?" She got up and inspected the row of Literature books that were neatly arranged, how do people read this big books in a short time and still want to face the problems of the real world? She sure would go crazy if she tries to do both, the world itself is soo cruel for her to meet some crazy unrealistic world of chaos. Oh! But she loved poetry. Loved? Yeah!

Maybe someday, when the world is back to a better shade, maybe just then she can try curling up and putting her feet up to read a good stupid romantic novel or a good ol' poem that doesn't result to a clue for a murder, maybe when she can be finally allowed to live again. After RedJohn is caught, definitely after he is caught she could learn to be human once again, and maybe, maybe, she could survive and be happy again. Or maybe Not. Daniel was everything, he was all the happiness she wanted.

…

After having a conversation with the director of CBI, he had convinced him, oh, some people might have a different word to using a bit of harmless manipulation skill in the art of convincing, but to Patrick Jane, he simply gave good reasons and found his way as the new member of the SCU, a consultant!

**AGENT LISBON ** was written boldly on one of the doors, so he is actually in the right place. But before he got to move closer, a Voice stopped him "Can we help you?"

He turned and faced three pairs of eyes looking intensely at him, well they're all cops, but you could see that they had something else beneath, which Mr Jane would like to conclude as a sense of Protection for their boss. Well, this was going to be interesting.

"My name is Patrick Jane, I'm newly assigned to this team and would like to see the Agent in charge" he replied.

The kept on looking at him, the VanPelt was the first to give him a reaction by smiling kindly and saying welcome, followed by the others. They were already a family, sort of, but could he try to pretend fitting in with them?

….

Lisbon just finished reading the file about the newest member of her team, she could see where he is coming from and why he needs the job, but she sure is not ready to start taking on a new grieving person and have the risk of jeopardising the work she's been doing for the past four years. Red John has killed over 10 people after hers, between 4years, and amongst the 10 is Mr Jane's wife and daughter who were killed in their own home two years back after Mr Jane had a little stunt of Red John on live TV which angered the serial killer and pushed him into shedding more blood.

She could work with that, maybe she can harness the anger and the guilt the man is feeling and use it as a weapon against RedJohn, because she knows there is more anger and guilt in the man, she's been there and she's still there, so she can understand the pain and the anger.

Red John has something personal with this man, like he did with her, but she was going to use that as an advantage to her.

She's going to play this game now, she would use the man in every way she can and get to where she needs to be, to reach who she longs to reach, Red John.

She'll play anyone and anything until she gets there, and Patrick Jane is unfortunately the next pawn but atleast the result would be worth it for everyone.

She looks at the face again, with the mop of blond hair, he looks angelic with a smile but she knows what to expect now, he has been broken and tragedy tends to leave an ugly mark sometimes, she has hers, and she sees hers everyday. He would have his and she would know how to use that.

…

He pushed the door and peeked inside before stepping fully inside. A brunette was filling in some paperwork and she looks petite with her shoulder length hair falling over her face and he couldn't quite see her eyes. He had a quick urge to see the colour of her eyes, so he came closer to get her attention, but the woman kept on writing, giving him no attention.

So he sits down on the opposite chair and crossed his legs, whistling quietly.

"Goodmorning Mr Jane, I see you have no problem with helping yourself" the still bend over busy agent said

He chuckled lightly "oh uhmm….there are some things I have problem with helping myself with, I never mind a little help sometimes" he said

With that statememt, Lisbon looked straight at him with piercing mysterious eyes that made him feel warm.

No, he is not suppose to feel any sort of warmness at this woman here with the small mouth and creamy skin that makes him want to feel if her skin is all soft and smooth as it looks, but with the glare she gives him with that eyes, that eyes that looks like it could see all his dirty secrets and bad intentions, he can actually confess all to her feet if she looks longer and deeper.

Then she would know his secret; she would know all;

He is not just here to catch Red John for the murder of his family, he wants something more, something he never knew he could want so desperately, it might be wrong to others but he wants it, he craves for it, and he will get it!

No matter what or whoever stands in his way, not even the mysteriously green and beautiful eyes would he, Patrick Jane allow to stop his new found mission. He has to do it, even after everyone gets the satisfaction of knowing RedJohn is caught by the law and would face judgement, Patrick Jane needs something to keep him sane in the aftermath.

Its a secret just for him, no one can know about it. But, he has to work with Agent Lisbon to get to Red John first. And working would Agent Lisbon might seem risky, but he is a con, his good at this.

This is just another long con for him to play, just another one of those cons he has to play, difficult , challenging and nerve cracking, but at this new one, he has to win.

******_Reviews Reviews Reviews! I really hope you enjoy and understand this._**

******_What is Jane's secret? Who would play who better?_**

******_Let the games begin. LOVE_**


End file.
